A Blow from the Wind
by Green Shadow Girl
Summary: My name is Alex I am one of the last top rangers. Once the Darkeons killed everyone, everything changed. Anne and I are the world's last hope. It's either kill the Darkeon leader, or get killed.
1. Concerto 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, pokemon rangers, pokeballs, stylers, and all the other pokemon stuff! But I do own Darkeons! They were my original idea! Don't try to steal it, but if you have heard of Darkeons then sorry I didn't know! That goes for Shadow Pokemon too!

Rated M for blood and cursing (and yes I'm a girl)

A blow From the Wind

**Concerto: I**

There I was one foot from dying. The cliff was high with rocks and rapid waters on the bottom. Anne was hanging on a twig in the middle of the cliff, and there wasn't any pure pokemon anywhere which meant no help.

Darkeons were surrounding where I was trapped. One step back and it would be the end for me _and_ Anne.

How about I tell how all this chaos happened? First of all my name is Alex Sysion, my partner is Annabelle Berlitz though I call her Anne. We are the last of the Top Rangers in the Union. Of course we still have Prof. Hastings to assign us missions, but ever since Darkeons came everything went downhill.

Darkeons are people that have been influenced by the dark side of pokemon also known as Shadow Pokemon. They trap pure pokemon and send them to the dark side, same with humans. But things have been getting even worse than that. The Darkeons are now influenced to _kill _anything that stands in their way towards engulfing the world with darkness.

Every pokemon top ranger has been either killed or sent to the dark side and never seen again. Things are hard nowadays, and it feels like me and Anne are the only ones who can help. We only have a few rangers left below me and Anne now ever since we got ambushed by Darkeons. A lot of people were killed that day; one of them was almost me. But that'll be ahead of the story, and I wouldn't want to ruin any of the moments would I?

Anyways let's start off when everything was fine…

"Things have been so boring lately don't you think Alex?" Right now Anne I and were going down to the food court in Hearthome city. The sky was a perfect blue; not a cloud in sight.

"Actually yeah it has been kind of boring. Nothing to do it's like the world is finally at peace." She rolled her eyes, "There's no need to get all "the world is at peace" with me! You know if you keep saying that you're going to jinx it."

"Yeah I doubt that." She punched my arm playfully and stuck her tongue out at me, I laughed.

"I'm starving where is this new place anyway?" She asked

"I remember seeing it by the contest stadium." We took a turn to the left.

"All the way over there? Why didn't you tell me that _before_ we past four diners?"

"Cause I didn't want to hear you complain."

"Too late!"

"That's just awesome Anne." She put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out. Right when we took a right we both jolted to a stop. Red sirens were blaring and smoke was in the air.

"What's going on?" Anne asked.

"Let's check it out they might need our help!" We ran toward the red lights to see a building on fire.

"Oh my god! How could this happen?" I looked around quickly, no water pokemon at sight.

"That doesn't matter right now Anne! Draw the sign to call Gastrodon, before the whole building crashes down!"

She put her arm out and moved her arm in a circular motion, there was a sudden flash and a figure appeared with gastrodon.

"Ok gastrodon use water gun full power on the building to save the people!"

The fires started subbing quickly, but right as it was almost gone I felt a wind and felt a tingle run through my body. I saw a shadow from behind the building run into the woods. It seemed human, but I didn't know what it was.

"Thank you Gastrodon!" with that gastrodon fled leaving us behind.

"Wonder what did that." I said quietly, still wondering about the figure that ran into the woods.

"Eh, probably some pokemon trying to have fun, but it ended up bad." She reached for her neck then her face went blank, and then to a worried baby face.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no; how could this happen?" I stared at her like she bumped her head.

"What are you talking about?" She stared at me sadly.

"I think I lost the necklace my dad gave me."

"Your dad?" I knew a lot about Anne, but she almost never talked about her dad.

"Yeah, he gave me a necklace with our picture in it two weeks before he died." Her voice was shaky, and she sounded like she was about to cry.

I put my arm on her shoulder, and said, "Don't worry Anne it'll be okay, you probably dropped it while we were running if we go back I bet we'll find it."

She sniffled and looked up at me. "Let's go now I can't lose that necklace!" She turned around and started running back.

I sighed. _Still as independent as ever. _

"Wait up Anne!" I yelled and raced towards her.

"I can't believe I didn't find it!" Anne said for about the fourth time.

We were in our dorm in the Union Anne was sitting on her bed having a breakdown, and I was on her side trying to keep her from flooding this room with tears.

"Come on Anne it's fine someone probably found it, and is going to register it in the "Lost Items" store."

"But what if it's some weird creep found it, and now he's going to sell it at a store where they melt it down and, and-"

"If you keep going I might just hit you." I threatened.

She giggled and hugged me tightly, why I have no idea.

"Thanks for being such a good friend Alex you have no idea what it means to me." I felt my face start to burn, and she laughed a bit then laid down on her bed, and closed her eyelids.

"Night Alex see you tomorrow." I smiled at her weird way of getting over something so quickly.

"Night Anne I promise I'll find your necklace." And I really did mean that.

I woke up to a face above me smiling, I actually almost screamed when I saw Anne, but I never have enough energy to do it.

"Hey, hey Alex, you know you sleep a lot!"

"You say that to me every morning." She smiled me and said, "But it's true! Anyways you do notice it's already 11:00a.m." I looked at the watch on nightstand, which said 11:00 sharp.

"Oh god I'm going to be late!" I rushed out of the room.

"Wait Alex you forgot your styler!" I grunted, and turned around running back to my room.

I grabbed my styler out of Anne's hand and ran out shouting "Thanks Anne!" before entering Prof. Hasting's lab.

"Master! We have gotten the item you wanted!" A dark figure knelt down towards a man with blonde and blue hair, a black crown on top of his head, a purple t-shirt, jeans, and 10 pokeballs lined up on his belt. The pokeballs were pitch black with darkness crawling over to it.

"Give it to me!" The scraggly figure came up to him, and held out the item to be snatched from the man.

"What did you find out?" The man asked.

"The girl is weak she will be easy to capture." His face turned to a sleazy grin.

"And the boy?"

"He's impossible to transform."

"What?" The man yelled and stood up angrily. "I will not tolerate this!"

"We think he might have a chance to defeat us master."

He sat down calmly.

"Then find him, reel him into us slowly, and when you find his weakness capture it, then end him."

"Yes, master." The figure stumbled back, and left the room.

The man held out his had revealing a necklace. He opened it, and inside was two people one girl and a taller man.

"You can't hide from me Annabelle."


	2. Fire's Wing Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon

A Blow from the Wind

Chapter II

I entered prof. Hastings' lab, it was bright and extremely white, the ground was a huge electrical map of the world. Prof. Hastings turned around, and smiled.

"Ah, Alex you're here, welcome! As you know I've given you and Annabelle a mission." I nodded.

"But you didn't tell us anything about it." His face turned stern, and he started pacing.

"Yes, I know we didn't have much information then..." His voice trailed off as he walked towards a computer on his left that was attached to a wall.

"…but after long days of researching we have found very valuable information." He tapped on the computer screen to boot it up. The screen shined brightly then opened a bunch of files. He tapped on the second folder, and it opened up revealing photos, documents, news casts, articles, and raw info.

"As you see there has been reporting about these so called "Darkeons" in the Oblivia region.

"Oblivia? You mean the place where Summer and Ben saved from that giant _thing _that almost destroyed the islands right?" Prof. Hastings nodded.

"The islands are being terrorized again. This time it is a more serious matter. People and pokemon are being transferred to Darkeons, creatures influenced by the dark side of the world to do treacherous things, and slowly the "Darkeons" are coming to other regions. If this continues it would create a war between good and bad, thus killing human and pokemon race."

"So you want me and Anne to go to Oblivia and get rid of Darkeons?" He shook his head.

"Not exactly; I want you to get rid of the leader. Because Darkeons are still pokemon and humans…getting rid of them would only help their leader."

"I understand." Prof. Hastings frown deepened.

"There's another thing Alex."

"Yes?"

"I need you to protect Annabelle." I gave him a confused glance.

"Whoa, wait, what? Why?"

"Because, not only is the leader is looking for Annabelle, but he is also her brother." Now when you hear this kind of news you usually freak out and go tell your best friend that her father is a leader of a bunch of _things_ and is killing the human race. Yeah well Rangers don't get that option.

"Wait what do you mean? How can you know for sure? I thought that her family died in an explosion. " I asked.

Professor, still next to the computer, started to type something and opened a file.

"We know for sure because we got this note him three days ago." He turned the screen to me and I looked at the scanned picture of the note.

_Hello Professor haven't heard from you in a while now. I bet you've heard of my little project by now considering you've sent so many of your little pets to try and stop me. Well to my disappointment they didn't pick much of a fight. Anyways I guess I should tell you why I'm sending this in the first place. I have a plan to change the world to start a new one gone from the disasters of the human kind. I will spare your life if you do me one favor. Bring back Annabelle to me, when I have her she will become the most power full Darkeon beside me. If you fail this request? Let's just say you won't see this world end. _

"Wait why would Anne's brother want to make her a Darkeon? That guy must be really messed up." Prof. Hastings agreed. "His name is Jason, and yes he has made some bad choices, but back to your mission. Like I said I need you to go to Oblivia by tomorrow got it?" I gave a nod and he told me that I could leave which I did.

I went back to the dorm to see Anne packing.

"Hey why are you packing?" She turned and looked surprised for a second then smiled.

"Oh you know getting ready for that mission we have what'd you think I was doing?"

"I don't know leaving the Union and going to live in the forest." She rolled her eyes and we both laughed.

"Shouldn't you be packing too? We are leaving tomorrow anyways."

"Wait how'd you know?" She smiled and said, "You know prof. Hasting he tells everything at different times." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Prof. Hastings' words rung in my head.

_Protect Annabelle. Protect Annabelle. Protect Annabelle. What if I can't? What if Anne slips from me?_

_Stop I can't think like that. She'll be okay, we all will. _

"Earth to Alex? You awake?" I snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah sorry I was just...thinking." She flicked my forehead.

"Ow?" She giggled and said, "No time for thinking just packing!" She pushed me down to the floor and gave me a suitcase.

"Now hurry up! I'm hungry and I wanted to get to dinner after we finished this, and I'm NOT going without you."

"Ok, ok." I said, laughing, and started to pack.

Jason sat down waiting on the boy he had called in a few minutes ago. Soon a tall young boy came up. He had slick black hair, green eyes, a brown T-shirt, and jeans on.

"Hello Blake I need you to do me a favor." Blake knelt down and raised his head.

"Yes master, what do you want me to do?" Jason stood from his chair and told Blake to rise then showed him the picture of Annabelle.

"I need you to find this girl; she's going to Oblivia with a boy named Alex. I need you to distract this girl, and bring her to me." Blake gave a confused glance.

"But how?" Jason sighed.

"You are really clueless aren't you Blake? I need you to make her fall in love with you. I'm afraid that she already has with that boy, Alex."

"When do you want me to leave?"

"Tonight, and make sure everyone in Oblivia knows you're not a Darkeon, that would ruin everything."

"Yes master." And with that Blake left leaving Jason alone in the room. He looked at Annabelle's necklace.

"Watch your back Alex."

I woke up with a start.

_What the heck was that? I swear I heard a voice. _

I stood up holding my head. I looked at Anne who was already waking up.

"Hey what's wrong Alex? It's like four a.m." She asked still sleepy.

"Nothing just a bad dream that's it."

"Well, ok I'm going back to sleep you should too we have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok." I said.

I laid down and closed my eyes, but I swear…

...Something was watching us.

WOOO YAYY CHAPTER 2 DONE! I feel like this is one of my best ideas though it might be hard to do (cause' I have no idea how to do a 'capture on' scene) but I'll try! Oh and look out for chapter 2 of Life's Just a Tangled Web :) I work hard on those cheesy things!


End file.
